It has hitherto been known that certain kinds of uracil derivatives have herbicidal effects on weeds. For example, it is described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,229 and 5,084,084 that some of the particular uracil derivatives exhibit a herbicidal activity.
However, these compounds can hardly be said to be satisfactory herbicides because of their still insufficient herbicidal activity and large application amounts to be required.